


Ghosts

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, a lot of sexual innuendos, alex and eliza have a lot of sex, and philip is so confused, and some fluff, like that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: "I think there's a ghost in the house." Philip stated seriously





	Ghosts

“Mom, Dad.” Philip called as he walked into the living room, where both of his parents were sitting on the couch. Alex was typing furiously on his laptop and Eliza was glancing over reports for the orphanage.   
   
“Yes, sweetheart?” Eliza asked, looking up from her work. The look on Philip’s face was mixed with bewilderment and fear.   
   
“I think there’ a ghost in the house.” Philip stated seriously.  
   
“What?” Alex yelped, looking up from his laptop and his typing ceasing.  
   
“What makes you think that?” Eliza asked, as she motioned for her six year old son to sit next to her. Philip climbed up onto the couch and cuddled into her side.  
   
“At night when I’m trying to fall asleep, I can hear these moans.” Alex stilled as he heard his son’s words and glanced over at Eliza, who seemed frozen like him. “And it sounds like a it’s a ghost in your room.”  
   
Eliza’s face flamed as Philip’s words settled over her like  a hurricane. How was she supposed to respond to that? She wasn’t going to give him the talk. Eliza looked over at Alex, to see his face blank and his fingers frozen above the keyboard.  
   
“Sweetheart,” Eliza started, looking at Philip, who was leaning into her. “There’s no such thing as ghosts.”  
   
Philip’s face scrunched up in confusion. Eliza glanced over at Alex, he was staring at her wide eyed in surprise.  
   
“Then what am I hearing?” Philip looked up at his mother with curiosity smothered over his features.  
   
Eliza’s mind scrambled for a suitable answer. Something that would calm Philip and stop any other questions from rising up.  
   
“It was probably nothing.” Alex spoke up, his ears and neck a bright shade of red.  
   
Philip nodded warily, his father’s words sinking in. Eliza nervously tapped her fingers against her thigh as she waited for Philip’s reaction. Whether he would accept or reject Alex’s answer.  
   
“Maybe.” Philip nodded. The questionable look on his face slowly fading.  
   
Philip pushed himself off of the couch and began walking towards the doorway. Eliza could feel the tension seeping from her body the farther away Philip got, she really didn’t want to have this type of conversation with Philip until he was a lot older.  
   
“I know what I’ll do!” Philip exclaimed suddenly as he turned around and faced his parents. A hopeful look on his face. “I’ll just stay up and listen again.” He said as if it was the simplest thing.  
   
As soon as Philip was out of the room Eliza lightly slapped Alex’s arm.  
   
“You need to be more quiet.” Eliza whisper shouted.  
   
“Me? You’re a screamer.” Alex raised an eyebrow.  
   
“So are you!” Eliza retorted and couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her face as blood rushed to his cheeks.  
   
“I guess we’ll both have to keep it down tonight.” Alex said with a daring smile as pealing laughter fell from Eliza’s lips.


End file.
